Not The Only One
by Medlockpcp45764883
Summary: Naruto has a dream. To one day become a ninja and surpass his father and earn his villages respect. Naruto then saves a girl named Fuu. Who is just like him. She just wants to be a ninja and have a friend. Naruto and Fuu then become ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto and Fuu then embark on a journey they will never forget. OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm feeling proud of myself. I came up with another idea for a story. It another Naruto one. Surprise, surprise. It's called "You're Not the Only One" It's about if Fuu ran away from her village and made it to the Leaf Village. For those who don't know who Fuu is. Fuu is a Jinchuriki like Naruto. She is from the Hidden Waterfall and is in my opinion a funny and good character. This is when Naruto and Fuu are eleven. The paring is Naruto and Fuu. Obviously. For the guys who know me welcome back. For the guys that are new and like this story be sure to check out my other stories "Lost in The Dark" and "The Black Fang" Well hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

Chapter One: A Surprise meeting

An eleven year old girl was currently running through the forest in the night in fear for her life. Her name was Fuu. She didn't have a surname. She was an orphan. She had short mint-green hair and a tan and orange eyes. She had no idea why she was being chased. The village had always hated her. They had hurt scorned and mocked her for her entire life. She was terrified. She could defend herself however she didn't want to hurt the villagers. They had treated her terribly but this was her village. She was supposed to protect them. She was training to become a Shonobi so she could defend herself well. She in fact was one of the top students in her class. However she wouldn't hurt the villagers. She had to get away.

She ran through the trees and she suddenly felt a rock slam into her shoulder. She yelped and stumbled but caught herself and kept running. She heard people yelling at her the same thing she had heard her entire life.

"Die demon!" They shouted. "You will pay for what you've done!" Fuu felt tears spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them furiously however they continued to fall. What had she done to them? What has she ever done to deserve this? She tripped over a root. She got up quickly and continued running but they were gaining on her. She finally exited the trees only to see a cliff. She stopped. She turned and saw that they had caught her. They had a victorious smirk and an evil look in their eyes. She backed up until she felt the ground slightly crumble.

"Looks like we caught you demon." A villager said. Fuu stared back fearfully. "Please." She said. "Don't hurt me. I don't even know what I have done to you!" A villager suddenly lunged and hit her. She stumbled and fell of the cliff. She snagged the ledge just in time. The villager glared down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like we'll finally be rid of you demon." He said. "Now die." He stomped on her hand. Fuu cried out and let go. She fell down screaming as she hit the water. The villager all began to cheer at seeing what they had done. They had gotten rid of the demon. Little did they know Fuu was still alive.

Naruto POV

Naruto was currently training. He was by a river and could her the stream. That seemed to help him focus more he had noticed. He was dressed in an orange and black hoody with no sleeves which showed a long sleeved black t-shirt. He was also wearing a white trench coat. The coat had red flames on the back. It was a mini version of his father's coat. Minus the "Fourth Hokage" on the back. It also had an Uzumaki swirl on the back. Naruto had found out who his parents were about a year ago. He had been angry at first but eventually came to understand it. His father had sealed the nine tails inside of him before he had died. He had found out from the Third Hokage when he had turned ten… Naruto was sitting with The Third at his kitchen table. The old man and Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha were celebrating his birthday. Naruto smiled as he blew out the candle. The old man cheered and Sasuke just smirked. Naruto laughed and grinned at the old man.

"Jeez." He said. "Thanks guys this is great." Hiruzen smiled. "Of course Naruto. No how about you open this present I have for you." Hiruzen handed him a scroll. Naruto stared at it quizzically.

"Ahh…" He said. "Thanks old man. I can write stuff down in it." Hiruzen suddenly laughed and Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Why are you laughing old man? Stop staring at me Sasuke!" Sasuke suddenly smirked. "Naruto you really are an idiot." He said. "That's a sealing scroll." Naruto looked at it. Hiruzen smiled and suddenly put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"This was from your father." He said. Naruto's eyes widened. "My father?" He asked. Hiruzen nodded. "Yes." He said. "Your father was going to give it to you on your tenth birthday. Which is today. I think it is about time you knew who your parents were Naruto. Sasuke you must not repeat a word of this understand?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto stared. The old man was goanna finally tell him who his parents were? He couldn't believe it. This was goanna be great.

"However." Hiruzen said. "To do that I have to tell you the story on how your parents died. You see you need to know something else besides your parent that is very important. Naruto you have something inside of you. This thing is very strong. It is feared by the land. It is the thing your father saved the village from ten years ago. He sealed it in you." Naruto stared at this. Sasuke was staring to and suddenly Sasuke's face lit up with realization.

"Wait." Sasuke said. "You're not saying Naruto has the…" Sasuke paused looking at Naruto. "His father is…" He didn't finish again. Naruto stared. "What are you saying Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer. Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto I can show what your father looked like." He said. "Would you like that?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked. "Come on old man show me!" He said. Hiruzen stood and motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to follow. They followed him to the balcony. Naruto looked up at Hiruzen waiting as patiently.

"Naruto." He said. "He is right there." He suddenly pointed at the Hokage monument. Naruto looked up with widened eyes as Hiruzen was pointing at the… Fourth Hokage?! Everything then clicked into place. The Fourth Hokage had fought the Nine tails ten years ago and had beaten it. He had sealed it in Naruto! Naruto stumbled back. He couldn't believe it.

"Your saying that I'm the…" Hiruzen shook his head. "Naruto you are not the Nine tails. You only contain it in you. The village is wrong about you." Naruto stared at him then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sasuke looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Dobe listen to me." He said. "You're not the Nine tails okay? You're a great person. You're Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing else but the idiot I've been friends with since we started the academy. You got that?" Naruto stared back. Sasuke giving a compliment to him? That was new. Sasuke didn't hate him? He stared then grinned.

"Your right Sasuke." He said. "Thanks." Sasuke nodded and held out his fist a smirk on his face. Naruto smirked and bumped his fist immediately. Hiruzen smiled watching the boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke." He said. "You two are going to be great ninja someday. I hope both of you will stay the friends you are." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his face sheepishly. Sasuke just smirked. Hiruzen smiled.

"Well Naruto." He said. "Why don't you open that scroll? All you have to do is bite your thumb and swipe the paper." Naruto nodded and they stepped back inside. Naruto bit his thumb and unrolled the scroll. Naruto then swiped his thumb on the paper and laid it on the ground. The scroll hissed and then there was a poof of smoke. The smoke cleared and the three saw a white trench coat and some weird shaped kunai and another scroll. Hiruzen's eyes widened. Minato had left Naruto that Jutsu? Naruto stared and then stepped forward and picked up the trench coat.

"Woah." He said. "I'm not usually an whit fan but it is an awesome coat." He pulled it on his shoulders. It fit perfectly. Naruto grinned. It wasn't bad looking. He then picked up one of the kunai to see it was heavier than the kunai he was used to. The kunai was tripled pronged and had a wooden handle with a standard kunai circle hilt on the end. The kunai felt great in his hands. Naruto then stared at them to see they had strange black markings on them. He looked at them to see they said "Flying Thunder God Seal". Naruto looked at them.

"Old man." He said. "There's another seal on these kunai." Hiruzen nodded. "I would hope so." He said. "Naruto those kunai were your father's. They allowed him to use this Jutsu that earned him the name. "The Yellow Flash". This Seal allowed Minato to teleport. I'm guessing the scroll is to teach you how to teleport." Naruto stared.

"Wow really?" He asked. "AWESOME!" He shouted. "Man I got to see this." He reached for the scroll. Hiruzen stopped him. "Naruto learn this technique later. Not in your house." Naruto frowned then nodded. "Okay old man I'll do it later." He said. "I can't wait to try this out." Hiruzen smiled and looked at Sasuke to see him with a look of envy on his face.

"Don't worry Sasuke." He said. "That Jutsu is good however with your Sharingan should be able to see where his chakra went." Sasuke looked at him for a second then nodded. "I'll have to test it out when the dobe masters it." Hiruzen nodded.

"Naruto?" He said. Naruto looked up. "Now to tell you about your mother. In fact I have a gift from her to." Naruto stood eagerly. "Who was she?" He asked. Hiruzen smiled.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki." He said. "She was a strong ninja and a whizzer sower." He said. "That is why I brought you this." Hiruzen then pulled out a shirt. The shirt was black and had orange flames. The cloth was the thick material that ninja used. There was an Uzumaki symbol on the front. There were flames going down the sleeves.

"This shirt has chakra in it." Hiruzen said. "It should expand to fit you and make it harder for things like kunai to hit you." Naruto laughed and grabbed it eagerly. He pulled off his trench coat then pulled of his t-shirt. He put it on to see it felt perfect.

"The trench coat was also made by your mother." Hiruzen said. "It should also expand." Naruto grinned and grabbed his trench coat. He pulled it on his shoulders and looked in the mirror.

"This is awesome." He said. Sasuke smirked. "Not bad Naruto." Naruto grinned. "I'm know now what I will do besides become Hokage!" He said. "I'm goanna be a cooler ninja then dad and a stronger ninja then mom!" He said with a grin. Hiruzen smiled. "That's a hard goal Naruto." He said. "However I think you can pull it off." Naruto grinned. _Watch out world._ He thought. _Naruto Uzumaki is on his way to the Shonobi world._

Naruto looked back on the day with a smile. He wore the shirt and trench coat as his ninja gear. He washed it every night to make sure whenever he went and trained it would be clean. He drew the three pronged kunai from his pouch. He had mastered the Justu a couple months after he had got it. The scrolls also had instructions on how to make more seals for the kunai. Naruto now could apply the seal on anything. It allowed him to teleport not to just his kunai but to things like an enemy if Naruto got the seal on them.

Him and Sasuke had gotten stronger since that year. Sasuke had a learned a lot of fire style. He had also had some ANBU solider take an interest in him and had started teaching Sasuke lightning style. Naruto had found out he had a Wind element in him. He had Asuma Sarutobi teach him wind style. The old man had also taught Naruto his second favorite technique. The Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Naruto grinned him and Sasuke were the strongest ninja in the academy. Unfortunately for Naruto under the old man's orders, He wasn't allowed to use the justu he learned until graduation day and when he became a ninja. So Naruto was still the "dead last". However Naruto didn't care. He'd prove them wrong. Naruto raised his kunai to begin training when he suddenly heard a groan. He turned and his eyes widened. He saw a mint green haired girl sitting on the bank of the river. Naruto ran towards her and turned her over. The girl opened her eyes. Naruto mouth fell open in surprise. The girl had… orange eyes. They reminded him of the setting sun. Naruto shook his head. He had to help her.

"Who?" The girl croaked. Naruto shook his head. "Don't speak I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Your safe and you're in the Hidden Leaf Village. Can you tell me your name?" The girl looked at him tiredly. "Fuu." She said. "My name is Fuu." Naruto nodded. "Well Fuu I'm goanna take you to the hospital okay. Try to rest." Naruto then picked her up in his arms. She was surprising light. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Naruto." She said. "Thank you." Naruto nodded. "Rest." He said. He jumped through the woods he had to get her to a hospital.

Chapter End

Well there's the first chapter. That was long. I hoped you enjoyed. I can only do one chapter. I don't have time to do two because this is my chance to update. I can't write another chapter in time. I should have two chapters or three for you in a week or two. Well Review please. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys well I'm goanna try to get another chapter after this one for "Your Not the Only One" I'm glad for the support for the first chapter. If you guys like this story be sure to check out "Lost In the Darkness" and "The Black Fang". There good stories. Well let's get started.

Chapter two: Naruto's new Roommate

Naruto stood over Fuu's bed hoping to see her wake up. He had been here for a few hours. The doctor said she was just physically exhausted and should wake up eventually. He was honestly curious. Where had she floated from? What had happened to her? He was a little worried he didn't know this girl but something about her was… he couldn't describe it. Her eyes had been surprising to him. They were orange his favorite color. They had reminded him of the setting sun. Also she just seemed familiar. Not in a I've seen you before sort of way. Her eyes had looked just like him. They were… lonely. Naruto wondered what had attacked her. This girl wouldn't just swim for a full night then climb out to look at a town.

He suddenly heard a groan next to him. He turned immediately to see that Fuu's eyes were opening. She opened her eyes and saw him. She looked at him with a fearful gaze. Naruto recognized that look. He hated when the other kids looked at him like that. He sighed and sat down next to bed not saying a word. They sat in silence Fuu still looking at him in awe. Finally she seemed to pack up the courage to speak.

"Where am I?" She asked. Naruto looked at her. "You're in the hospital. The doctors had a look at you and said you should be fine." The girl shook her head. "No I know I'm in a hospital." She said. "I meant _where am I_? Like the country. I'm not in the Waterfall am I?" Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"The Waterfall?" He asked. "What do you mean? I haven't heard of a country called the Waterfall." Fuu sighed in relief. "So where am I then?" She asked. Naruto then suddenly straightened a look of pride on his face. "The Hidden Leaf Village." He said. "I'm Naruto the next and strongest Hokage. Your name was Fuu I remember that much. It's nice to meet you." She stared in surprise. The Hidden Leaf Village? How had she gotten so far without drowning? She sighed in relief at least she wouldn't have to worry about getting chased. Maybe she could talk to the Hokage and see if she could stay. She looked at Naruto suddenly recognizing him.

"You're the boy that pulled me from the bank." She said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly a small smile on his face. "Yep." He said. "I was surprised honestly. You appearing like that. I was just about to start training when I heard you. You're lucky I was out there. I don't know what would've gotten you if I hadn't decided to train." Fuu stared. Why had this boy helped him? Didn't he hate her like the villagers at the Waterfall? She always thought there was just something wrong with her and that's why people hated her.

"You don't hate me?" She asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Hate you?" He said. "Why would I hate you? I only know your name." Fuu stared then she couldn't help it she laughed. She was surprised by the sound. She never laughed that much. She laughed again just to hear the sound of it. Naruto stared at her like she had just grown a third head.

"Hey what's so funny?" He asked. "Did I say something?" She continued to laugh clutching her sides for the pain of laughing so hard. Naruto stared and frowned. What was with the girl? Was she laughing at him?

"Hey." He said. "Don't laugh at me! It's rude ya know?!" Fuu stopped laughing her laughs turning into giggles. "I wasn't laughing at you." She said. "I'm just happy. I mean you don't hate me. It's so good to know. I haven't heard anyone say they didn't hate me before." She gave him a smile while Naruto frowned. He didn't understand. Why would people hate Fuu? She seemed nice enough. She was pretty to. Naruto mentally slapped himself. He didn't know her! It was stupid for him to think like that. Something clicked into place. People hated her and she didn't know why. That sounded all too familiar. Well he knew now but this girl didn't. He'd have to ask the Old man later. He looked at her.

"Well Fuu." He said. "I don't hate you. I really don't have a problem with you. So since your awake and all, You can leave now. So why don't I show you around the village?" He offered. She stared. This boy wanted to hang out with her? She smiled and studied his face. He had piercing blue eyes. They reminded her of the night sky. He had golden blond hair and had three whisker marks on each cheek. He was handsome. Fuu blushed. She didn't know the boy. He had saved and helped her though. Fuu hoped she would be able to be his friend.

"Sure." She said. "That'd be great." She stood and went to walk towards the door Naruto stopped her. She stared. "What?" She asked. Naruto smiled. "Well you see the doctors will make you stay to check you out. So I need to let them that way the Old man won't have me later." She stared then groaned. She just wanted to go and have fun! She sighed.

"Fine." She said. She sat back down on the bed. She suddenly thought about what Naruto just said. "Old man?" She asked. "Who's that your father?" Naruto shook his head. "Old man is sort of my grandfather." He said. "I think of him like one. But know my father died when I was born." Fuu frowned. She knew how that felt. Not knowing who your parents were unless…

"Your mother?" She asked. "Where is she?" Naruto frowned. "Dead too." He said. "I'm an orphan." Fuu gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry." She said. "I know how that feels." Naruto nodded. He pressed the nurse button next to her bed. She sighed then frowned. She glanced at Naruto nervously. Naruto looked at her.

"What?" He asked. "There something on my face?" Fuu shook her head. "No it's just…" She had a fearful look on her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Fuu sighed. "Uhh well." She said sounding embarrassed. "They're not goanna give me a shot are they?" She asked. Naruto laughed, he couldn't help himself. Fuu gave him a glare.

"It's not funny." She said. Naruto laughed again. "Yes it is." He said. "You want to be a Shonobi and your goanna have Kunai and Shrikun thrown at you and you tremble at the thought of needles?" He laughed again. She glared at him. "Shut up." She said. "Needles are scary okay. I can't help it." Naruto nodded but couldn't keep from smiling. The door opened and a nurse entered. She had blond hair and purple eyes.

"She's awake huh?" The nurse observed. "Well let's have a look at you." She took out a thermometer and Fuu opened her mouth. The nurse placed it under her tongue then pulled out a radio. She clicked the button and there was a hissing noise.

"The patient in room four hundred and one." She said into the radio. "Please send a doctor." There was a pause. "Okay he'll be there in a minute." A female voice said. The nurse nodded and placed the radio in her pocket. She took the thermometer out of Fuu's mouth. She glanced at it and nodded as it satisfied. She then gave Fuu a smile.

"Have you been feeling nauseous?" The nurse asked. Fuu shook her head. "Okay." The nurse said. "Any pain anywhere?" Fuu shook her head again. The nurse nodded. Naruto sat in the corner watching as the nurse completely ignored him. She just looked at Fuu. Naruto wasn't surprised. That's how it usually was. Either they cursed and spit at him or they just ignored him and pretended he wasn't there. He was just glad the lady wasn't cursing him. That would have been awkward.

The door opened and a doctor entered. He saw Fuu and gave a smile. He looked at Naruto and frowned but said nothing. He took out a stethoscope and smiled at Fuu again.

"Hello there." He said. "I'm Doctor Trircker. I'm goanna give you a quick check up and you're free to go." Fuu nodded. The doctor checked her heartrate ears and eyes. Then he nodded and scribbled on a clipboard.

"For what I've heard from the boy over their he found you by the river." He said. "Is that correct?" Fuu frowned. "Yes." She said. He nodded. "Okay well then who put you in the river?" She noticed she looked at Naruto. She stared then her eyes narrowed. Was he saying it was Naruto's fault? Naruto watched anger coursing through him. He said nothing however.

"I was attacked by bandits." She lied she didn't want to talk about her village. "I fell in an ended up here. I made it to the bank and Naruto pulled me out." She said. The doctor frowned. "Are you sure?" His eyes then went to Naruto again. Fuu glared. "Yes I'm sure." She said angrily. "What are you a ninja? No you're a doctor so stick to your job." The doctor frowned then glared at her but said nothing. Naruto stood.

"She got looked at." He said. "I think we'll be leaving." He grabbed Fuu's hand and pulled her after him towards the door. Doctor Trircker said nothing as they left. Naruto lead her down the hall towards the stairs. He released Fuu's hand and opened the door holding it for her. Fuu looked at him as they walked down the stairs.

"Why was he saying that?" She asked. "He was acting like you done it." Naruto looked at her. "Some doors are better left closed." He said. "Let's just say there are people here in the village who don't like me very much." Fuu looked at him. "Why?" She asked. "You seem like a great guy." Naruto sighed. "Rather not say." He said. "Just drop it for now." Fuu looked at him but nodded.

They made it to the bottom floor and they walked out of the hospital. Naruto began to lead her down the streets. Fuu looked at the village in amazement. There was so many people. There was never that many at the Waterfall. She felt her head turning in every direction. She noticed something as they walked. Everyone was looking at them. They were glaring. She stared. What had she done? She just got here. They couldn't possibly know her. That's when she noticed they weren't glaring at her. They were glaring at Naruto. She watched Naruto's back. He wasn't saying anything just leading her thourgh the crowd. He stood out pretty well.

He had on a white Trench coat that had red flames on the back and some swirl on the middle of the back. They were all glaring at him. It was surprising to her. What had Naruto done? Naruto suddenly stopped causing Fuu to run into him. She stumbled Naruto caught her. She blushed as she realized that he had his arms around her. He had muscles. She could tell just by the feel of his arms.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded. Naruto released her. "Old man should be waiting for us. He said he'd meet us at Ichiraku's. I hope you're hungry." She nodded then looked at him. Naruto frowned.

"What?" He asked. Fuu shook her head confused. "How does he know I got out of the hospital?" She asked. Naruto grinned. "He see's everything." He said. "It's creepy to be honest but he has a magic ball that shows him something important." Fuu stared. That was a little creepy to her. That meant he could watch them at all times. That was… weird. Naruto began to lead her through the crowd and soon they reached a small bar looking place. Naruto walked in and Fuu followed. There waiting for them was an old man. The old man was tanned and had a goatee. He had the Kage hat on his shoulders. He was wearing white robes. He smiled as they entered.

"Hello Naruto." He said. "So this is Fuu?" He looked at her. Naruto nodded. Fuu bowed respectively. "Lord Hokage." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The old man laughed. Naruto smirked. Fuu looked quizzically at them.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you guys laughing?" The Hokage stopped. "Let's just say that I'm not used to a child calling me that. Like Naruto here for example, calls me old man or Grandpa Hokage." She stared at Naruto. Naruto looked at her then shrugged.

"At any case." The Hokage said. "Please call me Hiruzen." Fuu nodded. They sat down and a middle aged man took their order. Naruto got the Miso Ramen. Hiruzen the Pork ramen. Fuu got Miso to not knowing what to try.

"Well then down to business." Hiruzen said. "How did you get here Fuu?" Fuu looked at him. "My villagers tried to kill me and I fell in the river." She said finally. There was a loud _SLAM_! She jumped and saw that Naruto had stood rage evident on his face.

"They did what?" He asked. "Why?" His voice was filled with rage. She stared feeling touched at Naruto being angry on her behalf. However there was something different about it. Naruto also had a look of pain on his face. For a second his eyes flickered red then back to blue as quickly as it came. Fuu stared wondering if she had imagined it. Hiruzen placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's breathing slowed. He sat back down and just looked at the desk.

"Why did they chase you?" Hiruzen asked. Fuu turned to him. "I don't know." She said. "They always did that. They called me demon all the time and did everything they could to make my life hell." Naruto looked at her and she saw a look of understanding on his face.

"Old man." He said. "You told me there were others… This sounds all too familiar does that mean-'' "Naruto not now." Hiruzen said. Fuu stared at them. "Others?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" Naruto simply shook his head. Hiruzen sighed and looked at her.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I'll explain later but for now I have come to my decision." Fuu stared at him. "Decision for what?" She asked. Hiruzen looked at her. "You're going to stay in the Leaf Village." He said. Fuu gasped she couldn't believe it. She was allowed to stay.

"Really?" She asked. "I can stay?" Hiruzen nodded. He then turned to Naruto. "Naruto I have a mission for you." Naruto stared. "A mission?" He asked. "Old man I'm not even a Gennin yet." Hiruzen nodded. "I know." He said. "Your assignment is simple. Fuu will be staying with you for now on. You are in charge of making her feel at home. She will also attend the Academy since I know she wants to be a ninja. You will also be in charge of protecting her." He turned back to Fuu. "Fuu you and Naruto will be roommates." He said. "You too get along so I assume there will be no problem. You are also in charge of helping and protecting Naruto." Fuu and Naruto couldn't believe it. They were going to live together.

Chapter end

Well that's it for this chapter. That was a long one. Will hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's another chapter for "Not the Only One" I hope you enjoy. If you like this story be sure to check out "Lost In the Darkness" and "The Black Fang". Read and review please

Chapter Three: Naruto's past

Fuu couldn't sleep. She had just moved in Naruto's apartment. She had gotten the spare bedroom. She was glad she got to stay in the village. However there was a certain mystery going through her head. It was the whit trench coat blond. He was so much like her. Well not exactly but he knew what it was alike to be alone. He was hated by his own village. He had no parents. It was like a completely but similar version of Fuu. She couldn't make it out though. Why did the village hate him? What had he meant by her past sounded all too familiar? She sighed. She stood up she couldn't sleep might as well find something else to do.

She left her room and walked towards the kitchen. She suddenly heard a low groan as she passed Naruto's room. She looked at the door. She then heard a yelp. She stepped towards the door hesitantly. She focused her senses. It was just Naruto in that room. That was something Fuu was proud of. She could sense other chakra and people. She walked towards the door and knocked.

"Naruto?" She called. "Are you okay?" There was another yelp but no answer. She opened the door and saw Naruto. He was groaning and rolling around in bed. He was wasn't wearing a shirt and was sweating. He was having a bad nightmare. What was most noticeable was the pain evident on his face. He was having a nightmare. It was a bad one. She stared as he groaned.

"No!" He shouted suddenly. "Stop it Kyubi!" She stared in surprise. Who was Kyubi? She had to wake him up.

Naruto POV

Naruto cried out as red chakra engulfed him and he screamed as pain shot threw his body. He was on fire. The chakra was burning him like acid on his skin. The Fox laughed. **You asked me to make you stronger Naruto. You need to feel terrible pain that way you will never fear it. Don't tell me you can't take this? What a pity you being the son of the Fourth Hokage.** Naruto screamed in pain. It seemed to be getting worse every second. He felt like kunai and shrikun were piercing his skin and that he was being lit on fire.

"STOP IT!" Naruto shouted. The fox laughed. The chakra subsided and Naruto feel in his knees. The pain had zapped his strength. **You did better than I expected.** The fox said. **However you need to be able to take the pain no matter what it is. Emotionally and physically. Do you understand kit?** Naruto nodded not able to speak. The fox nodded. **That's enough for now kit. Farewell.** The sewer vanished.

"Naruto wake up your having a nightmare!" A voice said. Naruto woke up and saw Fuu standing above him her hand on his shoulder shaking him. Naruto on instinct grabbed her and pulled her in his arms and began to sob. He couldn't help it. The pain was still there. It was terrible. He needed to lean on someone. Fuu placed her hands on his head holding it to her chest and stroked his hair.

"Shh." She said. "It's alright Naruto. It's going to be okay. It was only a dream." If only she knew. Naruto held on to her. Naruto was never one to cry out in the open. However he couldn't help himself. Finally his sobs subsided. Fuu continued to stroke his hair. Naruto finally pulled away, however he didn't want to. Her hands felt great in his hair and she smelled like cherries. It felt great sitting there her holding him.

"Sorry." He said. "Nightmare." Fuu nodded. "What was it?" She asked. Naruto shook his head not wanting to answer. "What are you doing up?" He asked changing the subject. Fuu looked at him then sighed.

"Couldn't sleep." She said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah I usually have that problem myself." Naruto suddenly thought about. If Fuu was goanna be in the Academy then… He grinned. Fuu looked at him. "What?" She asked. Naruto stood up. "Where going out that's what." He said. "Do you have ninja gear?" He asked. Fuu nodded. "Of course." Naruto nodded. "Go put it on." He said. "Meet me at the door." Fuu nodded and left. Naruto went to his dresser and pulled out his black and orange flame shirt and pulled it on. Next he opened his closet and grabbed his white trench coat pulling it on. He then grabbed some jeans. He grabbed his kunai pouch and counted the special kunai that he had. He had eight. He nodded then attached it to his back pocket. He then grabbed his shrikun holster. He placed it on his right leg. He was all set.

He left the room to see Fuu waiting by the front door. She looked at him and gave a slight blush. Naruto smirked and looked at her. She was wearing a white tank top that showed her belly and a white skirt to match. Her hair was pulled out of her face by a pin. She had her holster attached to her left leg. She looked good… no great. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Ready?" He asked. Fuu nodded. "Yeah, but for what?" She asked. Naruto smiled. "We're goanna spar." He said. Fuu stared then nodded. Naruto led her through the door and outside. He closed and locked the door. He smiled at Fuu.

"Follow me." He said. He jumped to the next roof. Fuu followed. Naruto jumped from roof to roof. She was pretty fast. He soon made it to the woods. He stopped and Fuu landed next to him.

"Come on." He told her and took her hand. "Keep ahold of my hand. I don't want to lose you." Fuu blushed but nodded. Little did Naruto know he didn't need to. She could sense him. She wasn't goanna admit that though. Not now. Naruto gave her a grin and led her through the woods. He soon made it to the clearing and smiled.

"Alright." He said. "Before we get started let me tell you something. Don't go easy. I want to see how strong you are. Come at me like I'm an enemy ninja." Fuu nodded. Naruto released her hand. He walked to the other side of the clearing. He faced her and pulled out his three pronged kunai.

"Ready?" He called. Fuu nodded. Naruto grinned. "Let's do this!" Fuu bolted into action. She threw three shrikun at him. Naruto smirked and deflected them. Fuu charged forward. She did some handsigns.

"Water style!" She shouted. "Water bullet Jutsu!" Liquid bullets shot at Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air to avoid it. Fuu then jumped straight towards him pulling out a kunai. She swung at Naruto. Naruto blocked then threw a left hook. Fuu caught it and aimed a kick at his face. Naruto grabbed it and swung her around to throw her. Fuu straightened in the air to face Naruto. She formed more handsigns.

"Fire Style!" She shouted. "Flower Blossom Jutsu!" Suddenly fire shaped flowers flew at Naruto. Naruto made a cross seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted. A poof of smoke and another Naruto appeared. He grabbed Naruto's hand and threw him out of the way. Naruto then threw the kunai in his hand at Fuu. Fuu raised her kunai to block. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow. Naruto was right in front of her! He caught the kunai and swung it up knocking Fuu's kunai out of her hand. He then placed his to her throat. He smirked.

"It's over Fuu." He said. Fuu suddenly grinned. "I don't know what Justu that was but now I know to avoid it." She suddenly fell in a puddle. A Water Clone? Naruto turned just in time to feel Fuu punch him in the jaw. Naruto flew back. She could really punch. He did a flip and landed. He grinned this was goanna be harder then he thought. He formed some handsigns.

"Wind Style!" He shouted. "Hurricane Hunting Fox!" He exhaled a giant Fox towards Fuu. Fuu jumped to avoid it. Naruto grinned. He appeared right above her. He grinned and grabbed her around her waist. There was a flash of yellow and Naruto stood on the ground a kunai placed to her throat. Fuu stared.

"How?" She said then stopped. Naruto grinned. "I know more than a few justu." Fuu sighed and nodded excepting defeat. Naruto removed the kunai and twirled in then placed it up. He smiled at her.

"You're really good." He said. Fuu blushed. "Thanks." He nodded. He smiled suddenly coming up with an idea. He formed a cross sign and another Naruto appeared. Without a word it threw a kunai and was gone. Fuu stared at Naruto quizzically.

"What was that about?" She asked. Naruto grinned. "There's one spot I haven't taken you yet." Fuu looked at him. "Where?" She asked. Naruto smiled. "That's a surprise." He said. "He should be there by know. Wrap your arms around me." Fuu blushed and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto put his arms around her waist.

"Ready?" He asked. Fuu nodded her face in his chest. Naruto formed a handsign and there was a flash of yellow and they appeared on the Kage Monument. Fuu pulled away and gasped. They were standing on the Stone Faces. It was beautiful up here. She stared out at the village. Naruto grinned and took her hand.

"Look up." He said. Fuu looked up and gasped. There were so many stars. The sky was beautiful. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Naruto who was grinning. His eyes where shining in the night sky. She couldn't help but stare. Naruto smirked. He stared into her orange eyes. They were beautiful. Shining in the moonlight.

"Thanks Naruto." Fuu said suddenly. Naruto looked at her. "For what?" He asked. Fuu grinned. "You've been so nice to me. I never felt this way. You have made me so happy." Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course Fuu." He said. "Thank you to. You are another person I can go to. I'm glad I met you." Fuu blushed. Naruto smiled at her and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. Fuu sat down. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and she leaned against him.

"This is great." She said. Naruto grinned. "Yeah it is." Fuu was a little nervous. No she was nervous as hell. She had never felt so happy before. She smiled and closed her eyes her head on Naruto's shoulder. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

Naruto POV

Naruto felt Fuu breathing become slow and even. He looked down and saw she was asleep. He smiled then picked her up his one arm under her back the other holding her up by her back. She snuggled into his chest. She had a small smile on her face. Naruto stared down at her then smiled. He then jumped off the Hokage monument. As he flew through the air he shifted Fuu that way he could make a handsign. There was a flash of yellow and Naruto gripped Fuu in his apartment. He walked to her room and laid her down. He pulled the covers over her shoulders. He grinned as he looked at her. Tomorrow she would be starting the Academy with him. He hoped everyone would like her. He figured they would. After all she was a real nice girl. He'd have to explain her… condition to Teme. Sasuke would be able to help him protect her.

He was strong after all. Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan and could use it pretty well. He could even use it to see were Naruto had teleported to. The Sharingan was not something to play with. He left the room and went to his own. He walked in and took off his trench coat and hung it on the hook. He then pulled off his sandals. He then placed up his kunai. He then laid down on his bed. He wondered if he should tell her that he had something in him to. When she found out about herself anyways. He would wait until she found out. Old man had told Naruto he would tell her when they became Gennin.

The exam was a month away. Naruto wondered how Fuu would react. He had been so broken when he found out. However Sasuke and the Old man helped him pull through. He would help her pull through. He had too. He wanted to help her. She was his friend.

Chapter End

Shorter then most. I'll make it up later. Well hoped you enjoyed. Have a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I know it's been to long since I last updated this story. "Not the Only One" Don't worry I do plan on updating I just hadn't gotten around to it. I want to finish it though. So yeah I have a chapter here for you. I have other stories if you want to check them out. Did a remake on the Black Fang. The story is goanna be different from the start of next chapter. Its going to be longer. Three thousand to four thousand words at a time. That's the only change but it will be next chapter. So yay for you guys. Lol. Well here we go.

Chapter 4: Naruto's friend and rival.

Naruto was currently dressing for the Academy. He pulled on his black and orange flamed t-shirt and pulled on some plain black pants. He then pulled his white trench coat cape on his shoulders. He had another hour. Honestly he would probably still be asleep if it wasn't for the fact of Fuu. He wanted to do something nice so decided to get up early to cook breakfast. Also his friend and rival Sasuke was coming over early to meet Fuu. He was sure Fuu would like Sasuke. Sasuke was a great friend even if he could be an asshole sometimes. Well really all the time. To strangers that was. Sasuke was nice to Naruto and welcomed his presence. It may not seem like it but he was. However you couldn't blame Sasuke for having a stick up his ass.

Sasuke had watched his entire family die right in front of his eyes. By his own brother! Not to mention his brother had placed him under an all-powerful Genjustu where he had to watch the death of his own family over and over again. Ever since then Sasuke turned distance and cold. He had sworn to kill his brother and Naruto honestly couldn't blame him. He even offered his help. Sasuke had agreed much to Naruto's surprise and relief. If he was there he'd make sure nothing happened to Sasuke.

Naruto pushed aside his thoughts and grabbed his kunai pouch he counted the Tri-pronged Flying Rajiun kunai. He had eight. That was enough. He grabbed his shuriken holster and attached it to his right leg. He walked out of the room to the kitchen. He made a cross seal and two clones appeared.

"You start on the pancakes." He said directing the two. "You clean the kitchen. I'll handle the eggs." He and the clones then began to work soon the kitchen was clean and the smell of pancakes and scrambled eggs filled the air. Naruto sat down and smiled at the smell. He hoped Fuu liked the pancakes. Sasuke said he was a good cook, but he was still worried. He heard a sudden knock on the door. He smiled knowing who it was immediately. He went to the door and opened it to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke wore a blue Uchiha shirt that was high collared. He had black shorts and a black leather jacket over the shirt. Sasuke had his shuriken holster attached to his left leg and his Snake Sword was attached to the back of his wasit. At the academy you were issued weapons of their choice so Sasuke wasn't allowed to bring the sword. Naruto wasn't allowed to bring his kunai but he and Sasuke never listened. Iruka had given up on trying to stop them from bringing their weapons.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Hey teme." He said. "Foods ready if you're hungry." Sasuke nodded.  
"Where's the girl?" He asked. Naruto frowned. "Her name is Fuu Sasuke not the girl." He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question dobe." Naruto sighed giving up.

"She's still asleep." He said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You let her sleep this long?" Naruto frowned.  
"We stayed up late okay!" He said. "Cut her some slack." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged. Naruto sighed and held the door open. Sasuke stepped in. Naruto closed the door and walked back to Fuu's room. He opened the door and saw Fuu changing. Naruto froze. She was wearing underwear thank goodness for that but still. He felt sort of bad for looking...But man she was beautiful. Her green hair falling to her shoulders, and tan skin…She suddenly turned and saw him. She shrieked and covered herself up.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!" She shrieked. Naruto immediately closed his eyes and waved his arms frantically. "It was an accident I promise I didn't mean to!" SMACK! Naruto had no time to react as Fuu punched him in the jaw her hair waving around in rage. Naruto flew out the door and heard it slam a moment later. Naruto sat up rubbing his cheek. He was slightly relived. He thought she would have hit him harder. But actually Naruto could tell she had taken it easy on him. But still…Damn she had a mean right hook.

Naruto stood up and approached the door cautiously. He wanted to at least apologize. He knocked hesitantly. "Fuu?" He said. There was no answer.  
"Fuu listen I'm really sorry I should have knocked I had no idea you were changing. Please don't be mad. I made pancakes and eggs and…well breakfast. Sasuke's here to meet you to. I'm really sorry but…I'm sorry." He turned away from the door feeling terrible. The door suddenly creaked open. Naruto turned and saw Fuu looking at him her clothes on. She looked nervous.  
"I'm not mad." She said. "I understand just knock next time okay?" Naruto nodded. Fuu suddenly looked slightly scared. 

"Naruto you said Sasuke's here?" She said nervously. Naruto nodded. "Yeah he's here alright. Why what's wrong." Fuu looked down with a sad expression. "Well what if he hate's me like everybody else?" Naruto opened his mouth to tell her that it was alright but Fuu was suddenly talking fast.  
"I mean everybody else does. Everyone always glares. I don't want someone else glaring at me. I want friends and everyone always hates me. I just don't get it. What makes me such a bad person?"

Naruto eyes narrowed. "Don't talk like that." He snapped. Fuu flinched looking up at him in surprise at his tone. Naruto's eyes softened. "There is nothing wrong with you Fuu. You're a great person. Your strong, kind, brave, and smart. Your beautiful to anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. Don't ever let someone tell you otherwise. Don't you dare tell yourself that either. I won't stand by and watch it. Sasuke will like you trust me." Fuu blushed looking at him. "You really think so?" She asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Fuu suddenly threw her arms around him. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around him. She pulled away.  
"Let's go meet your friend." Naruto nodded. They walked out to the living room to see Sasuke on the couch. He stood up and looked at her. "Fuu right?" He said. "Sasuke Uchiha." Fuu smiled nervously. She wanted to make another friend.  
"Hi Sasuke." She said. "Naruto told me you are going to be a ninja?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah and from what I heard from him you are to. Any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine." Fuu smiled. "Thanks." She said. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto smiled deciding that Sasuke was actually being relatively nice.  
"Well guys." He said. "Let's go eat breakfast." Fuu smiled. "Great!" She said. Sasuke simply stood there. Naruto led them to the kitchen and then made them plates heaping pancakes, and eggs.

He passed them out and sat down a grin on his face. He began to scoff down his meal. Fuu stared in surprise. Sasuke simply began to eat calmly. Fuu looked at Sasuke.  
"How can you eat watching him?" She asked. Sasuke smirked. "You get used to it." He said. "The dobe can't help it. Especially when it comes to ramen." Naruto looked up eggs and pancakes scarps on his face. "What's wrong with the way I eat?" Fuu sighed and grabbed a napkin. She began to wipe Naruto's mouth cleaning all the scraps. Naruto blushed and pulled away.  
"HEY!" He said. "I'm not a toddler, ya know?!" Fuu sighed. "Well then eat like a regular human being."

Naruto huffed and began to eat more slowly this time. Fuu sighed and focused on her meal she scooped some eggs and took a bite. Her eyes widened as the most delicious meal she had ever tasted filled her mouth. The eggs were fluffy and had some time of spice. She began to scoff down her eggs and pancakes almost as fast as Naruto. Sasuke looked up with an annoyed look on his face.

"You got to be kidding me." He said with an irradiated tone. Naruto looked up surprised. "You like the food Fuu?" He asked. Fuu nodded and continued to eat. She paused for a second to wipe her mouth and catch her breath.  
"This is delicious Naruto!" Fuu said smiling at him. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Naruto shrugged. "I had a couple clones study a cookbook." He said. "When you live on your own it doesn't hurt to know how to cook." Fuu nodded with a grin. Sasuke looked back and forth between them looking annoyed.

"Well if you both are done pigging out." He said. "We need to get going." Naruto looked at the clock and noticed he was right. They hurried to finish there meal then left the apartment locking the door behind them. They had an hour to got to the training grounds. Sasuke insisted to see Fuu's powers. Also he seemed to be a bit eager about something. Naruto could see his smirk turning to a slight smile as they walked towards the training grounds.

"Alright spill it." Naruto said turning to Sasuke. "Why are you smiling?" Sasuke suddenly smiled wider. "You're not the only one that has been making friends loser." He said. "I got someone to introduce you to."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Who?" He asked. "Did you make a friend in our class?" Sasuke shook his head. "No." He said. "Do you honestly think I would be friends with those guys? All they see me as is the "Last Uchiha." Naruto shrugged. "Then who?" He asked. Sasuke smirked. "You're about to find out." Naruto shrugged and turned to give a reassuring smile to Fuu. Fuu would defiantly be nervous about meeting another person.

They entered training grounds number six and saw someone in the clearing. The person was about their age. Naruto's eyes widened…It was a girl?! The girl had on a mask with animal markings and a sword strapped to her back. Naruto stared this girl was an ANBU.

"You befriended an ANBU?!" Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. "Her name is Kitrina." He said. "She is the daughter of the ANBU who has been training me." Naruto looked at him. "Well I'm surprised. But is Kitrina really her name?" Sasuke shrugged. "She said it was." They approached her. She looked at them in intrest. She was a little shorter then Naruto and had silver hair that was pulled in a spiky wild ponytail. She took off her mask and Naruto's eyes widened. He had seen that face before. She had a tan face and brown eyes. She had a small smile on her face but her eyes showed a dead serious look.

She bowed respectfully. "Hello." She said with a clam voice. "I'm Kitrina Mitarashi. I've heard a lot about you Naruto." Naruto looked at her. "Nice to meet you." He said. "This is Fuu by the way." He gestured to Fuu who bowed. "Hi I'm Fuu." She said. "Nice to meet you Kitrina." Kitrina smiled. "Hello." She said. "It's a pleasure meeting you Fuu." Fuu smiled nervously and stepped slightly behind Naruto. Naruto smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry Fuu." He said. "If Sasuke likes her she must be great." Sasuke suddenly frowned. "I don't like her idiot." He said. Kitrina smirked and stepped. "I heard from Sasuke you had a rough life." She said. "I mean you no harm I promise." Fuu nodded then stepped out confidently. Naruto grinned suddenly. "Hate to interrupt everybody." He said. "But Sasuke are we goanna spar or what?" Kitrina smiled and Sasuke smirked. Fuu glanced nervously at Naruto.

"Naruto I wanted to spar." Naruto frowned suddenly. Kitrina stepped forward. "I'll spar with you." She said. Fuu looked at her. Naruto grinned. "That's settled then." He said. "If you're okay with that Fuu." Fuu nodded. She was a little nervous but wanted a new friend. Besides she wanted to fight a different opponent. It made her smile at the idea of it.

They each stood a little ways apart. Sasuke across from Naruto and Fuu herself across from Kitrina. Fuu glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a grin on his face. He looked excited. Sasuke looked calm but had a smirk on his face. He looked at Kitrina who just looked calm. She gave Kitrina a smile.

"You ready?" Fuu called. Kitrina opened her mouth to reply when they both heard a shout. They both turned to see Naruto and Sasuke launch themselves at each other. Naruto threw a kick Sasuke caught it and countered with and elbow. Naruto ducked and threw a quick uppercut which connected with Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the face sending them flying away from each other. They landed on the field and both grinned suddenly. They charged forward again to trade blows.

Fuu turned to look at Kitrina who was watching with a small smile. Kitrina looked at her. "I suppose we shouldn't let them show us up." Kitrina said. Fuu smiled. "Your right." She said. "Ready to show them how true ninja fight?" Kitrina smiled. "Let's do it." She said. They launched themselves at each other. Neither Fuu nor Kitrina realized how good of friends they would become.

Chapter End

My chapters will be longer next time. That's when things will be a bit different. The length of the chapter anyways. Now Kitrina is my own OC. Now you'll learn more things about her in the next chapters. She is my own character and all. Now about Fuu's shyness in the series she's not like that. But I decided to show how she's nervous about now being able to make friends in her new home. She is glad to have Naruto and doesn't mind leaning on him. To clear that up. So sorry how long it took me to update I still will continue this story don't worry. It's just my laptop. Well later guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm Medlock's brother and I'm afraid he is in a hospital so he won't be able to write. He told me to tell you all he's sorry. He wanted to keep his promises but he is hurt. He'll be fine soon but it'll take some time before he's back and I can't promise he'll be back at all. Honestly I hope you all don't decide to be jerks about it. I've read reviews to his story so please don't be negative. I doubt he wants to get out of the hospital and read something telling him to die. However I know how fans are over things. But to those who kept supporting him I thank you on his behalf. He really wants to be an author in fact he has applied for serval colleges with great writing programs. So I hope you continue to support him. Thank you for supporting him. I hope you all will understand. He apologized to you all and asked me to do this. So I did. Well I hope you all have good lives. He told me he still wants to write so don't worry he told me he wants to continue. But he is fine, don't worry about that. He just needs to heal. I hope all of you have good lives. Please try to understand. He'll contact you about his stories soon. But if he doesn't don't blame him. Well that's it. Don't be mad at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm sorry to say I've been back for a while just haven't updated this story. See I wanted to update ever story on the weekend I had a chance. But writing four others plus this one. I didn't have the time. There's nothing to worry about I'm fine in a leg cast just got out of bandages. But I got in a car crash. It wasn't fun. But enough about me on to the story and you guys. Thank you. For all the support I have to say that to you guys. I'm sorry I didn't get to update you guys last time well I can now so let's get started.

Chapter Five: People Like us Planning For Peace

Kitrina sighed as she sat down not seeing a thing. She didn't want to. She was worried about her father his last mission had gone terribly. To think the week had gone so well. Kitrina sat in a dark room a slight smile on her face remembering the week and its events. She had finally gotten to meet the boy her father was protecting. Naruto Uzumaki. She was curious about him always watching from a distance admiring him. He was brave and noble and had an impossible but admirable goal. To bring peace and become the greatest Hokage. She had no doubt he could become Hokage. He was a prodigy and was loyal to a fault. The qualities of a good leader. However the thought of bringing peace… Well she didn't believe it.

Her mother would be a good example of why. Her mother wanted to kill her old Sensei and get revenge from all the pain she caused her. Her father numbed her mother's pain and made her forget about the hard parts of her life but they had a strained relationship. Both understood each other and loved each other however both were too scared to fully let each other in. However they knew everything about each other and could tell when who was sad or mad so it was pointless to hide it from each other.

Kitrina didn't understand but loved her parents. Her mother a strong women a little hard to understand but a good person. Her dad was quiet and reserved and hard to read after all he wore a mask. Yep Kitrina Mitarashi Hatake had her hands full with her father and mother. Her mother the Jonin Snake Anko Mitarashi, and her father the Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi Hatake.

Kitrina admired Naruto for wanting to bring peace and never giving up but knew it was foolish. Besides there was someone she admired more than Naruto and that was Naruto's best friend the only other Chunin ranked non ninja… Sasuke Uchiha. Her father had a similar past to Sasuke but unlike Sasuke didn't have to watch it over a thousand times in a second but it felt like days.

She admired Sasuke because of his strength. He had gone through all that but still kept moving and found more purposes to live. She had hung out with Sasuke a lot after all her father trained him so she had been curious of what made her father take an interest in him. Now she saw why he wanted to protect his friends. Sasuke wanted to make sure he had enough power to protect those he now loved.

He also had a curious dark side. He wanted to kill his brother. He wanted to destroy him for what he had done. He'd make him suffer for it. He'd never move on with his life till he did. She didn't understand it but wished she could help. However Sasuke wouldn't let her. He had taken a liking to her but didn't want to let her in. Only one person had even had gotten to open up and change to find maybe find another path. That was of course the blond goof ball who had become Sasuke's brother.

She smiled as she remembered the past week. She had met Naruto and Naruto's new attraction. The girl Fu was strong and had been pulled in by Naruto like a magnet. Naruto was her first friend and she knew Fu cared deeply about him. Her feelings would just continue to grow. Naruto seemed to think of her as someone to help and protect to support and defend if needed. Naruto cared about her Kitrina could tell he cared about Fu.

It would be good for the both of them. She had spared with Fu and was hoping to become her friend. She didn't have much girl friends. But was hoping to have one in Fu. Fu and her got along good so she knew they were friends. However Fu seemed to hide behind Naruto and was nervous in making friends. Hopefully she'd come out of that shell.

Kitrina stood off the floor and walked to her window. She opened the moonlight shining in the room. She climbed out the widow and jumped to the next roof and began to jump form building to building to her destination. She knew her parents wouldn't care she always went out late. She soon made it to a tall apartment complex and jumped to a window ledge she held on to the pipe above the window and looked in to see Sasuke Uchiha staring back at her. He was lying in bed his hands crossed behind his head. He was shirtless and wearing PJ pants. He didn't seem surprised to see her.

He stood and went to his dresser. He grabbed an shirt out of the dresser and pulled it over his head covering his muscular chest. The shirt was high collared and black with the Uchiha crest on the back. Kitrina stared sadly at the crest at what it used to represent. Sasuke grabbed a pain of black Shinobi pants and his black leather jacket he picked up his sword. He held up a finger to here telling her to give him a minute then went to the bathroom.

Kitrina let herself in the window Sasuke always left it unlocked for her. She sat down on the floor waiting patiently. She undid the ponytail letting her hair fall loose. Her silver hair was spiked her in there and went down to her shoulders.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom his leather jacket and pants on his sword strapped to his back. He eyed her with the same clam disinterested look as always. But she could tell he was worried. She showed up a lot but he could tell when she was upset. She had been to be honest. Her father had been injured in the last mission he had bumped into her mother's nightmare Orichmaru. Orichmaru showed no mercy against her father and she wasn't sure how bad it was.

She had thought about this week to forget about it but then it had hit her. What had happened to her father could happen to her friends. Orichmaru wanted the Sharingan Sasuke was the only one who possessed it besides his brother.

Sasuke looked at her concern then wordlessly took her hand and led her out the window and they jumped down to the street. She didn't know where they were going but just let Sasuke lead her. Sasuke pulled her through streets to the training grounds he let go of her hand then walked a distance away from her. He drew his sword turning to face her a look of determination on his face.

"Sasuke?" She finally asked. Sasuke charged forward. He swung his blade and she immediately reacted she ducked under the swing then grabbed his arm slinging him over her shoulder on the ground and pinned him his sword clattering out of his hand.

"You disarmed me quick." Sasuke said. "Impressive but I'm not done." A sudden burst of strength he launched her off his back then ran forward throwing blows which she blocked. She had no idea what he was trying to do. But she could've sworn she heard him talking but his mouth never moved.

She jumped back forming fast hand signs. "Earth style." She shouted. "Earth hammer!" Earth rose and launched at Sasuke small boulders hurling at him. Sasuke smirked then his hands lit up in lightning Chakra he chopped his hands through the rocks and then jumped in the air pulling out six kunai. He closed his eyes twisting in air then opened then to reveal his Sharingan as he tossed all kunai in different directions. Then all deflected off he each other sending three at her from different directions.

Kitrina stared in amazement she dodged one then jumped bare avoided the second one only to look up to see the third one directly above her. She twisted in midair just dodging it. Sasuke appeared below her and slammed caught her she landed on top off him her hair against her cheek. She waited for Sasuke to strike but he simply held her.

"What were you trying to do?" She asked. Sasuke closed his eyes pondering the answer.  
"I heard a saying once." He said. "When two shinobi are powerful enough they can read each other's thoughts through a simple exchange of fists. Without saying a word. Did you hear my thoughts? I heard yours. You're worried about your father I believe he'll make it through he trained me he's strong."

Kitrina looked at him in amazement. "I thought I heard something Sasuke." She admitted. "You were telling me it'd be okay and that you're here for me. That you care." Sasuke looked at her with a small smile on his face.  
"You heard what I wanted you to hear." He said. Kitrina smiled. She was glad she had Sasuke. He never showed this side except to her. He was actually nice and sweet and caring no one had the privilege of seeing Sasuke act like this but her. Naruto knew it was there but never saw it.

She rolled off him but kept her head on his arm looking up at the sky.  
"Do you sometime wonder how more simple it would be to never have joined the Ninja organization?" She asked. Sasuke looked down at her in surprise. He pondered her question briefly considering it then shook his head.  
"No." He said. "I now it wouldn't change who I am I'd still be the same. I had to become a ninja. It wasn't a choice for me."

Kitrina looked at him. "Why Sasuke?" She said. "Why don't we get to live and not have worries. Why isn't it a choice for us?" Sasuke sighed. "I can't answer that." He said. "I know one thing though that people like us are hear for a reason and all we can do is make the best of it and find out what to do with the hell that was created here. Right now I've decided to help the idiot bring peace. Because then people like us do have a choice. I'll gladly take this life of pain and destruction if it means I have the idiot and Fu and… you at my side. I'd willing give up everything for that."

Kitrina stared up at Sasuke surprise on her face. She smiled then sighing leaning into him.  
"I agree. I would give my life to make sure everyone I care about lives if it cost me my own life. I'm glad to have you here Sasuke." Sasuke avoided her eyes but had a smile on his face.

She grinned and snuggled into his chest and before she knew it she was asleep.

Sasuke POV

He heard Kitrina's deep even breathing and Sasuke knew she was asleep. He looked down at her. She had come in his life a month ago and he felt better than he had in a long time. The idiot Naruto was changing him and so was she. Fu even seemed to have a effect on him. He meant every word he had said to Kitrina.

He knew her father and understood her feelings. He missed his dad and wondered what he would say to his mother when they were alone. That was a regret he had never finding out. He stood up picking Kitrina up with him. He had no idea where she stayed but he wasn't about to wake her up she was exhausted. He'd let her sleep on his bed and go to sleep on the couch. He walked to his fallen sword and grabbed it placing it in its sheath. He jumped with her in his arm and headed back to his apartment. He opened the window and carried her to his bed he laid her down.

He covered her up then left his house again. He knew where he was going to. He jumped to Naruto's apartment building. He landed next to Naruto's window. He was surprised to see both Naruto and Fu asleep, Fu in his arms. He rolled his eyes and tapped the window lightly. Naruto stirred immediately. He saw Sasuke and slowly disentangled himself from Fu. He opened the window a questioning eyebrow raised.

"What's up Sasuke." He said. "This better be good." Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"I need to show you something." He said. Naruto looked down at Fu then looked at Sasuke.  
"Give me a moment." He said. Then shut the window. He got dressed grabbing all of his ninja gear then met Sasuke outside.

"So what's up?" He asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"Kitrina has a mission to spy on the both of us." He said. Naruto looked at Sasuke a look of shock on his face.  
"What how do you know about this?" He asked. He didn't question Sasuke if Sasuke said stuff like this he was right.  
Sasuke stared at Naruto. "I used that technique I use with you that allows us to read thoughts." He explained. "She's supposed to make sure I don't go chasing after Itachi and make sure you control that Nine Tails inside of you and decide if your suitable enough to take care of Fu like you are."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So she's not really are friend." Sasuke frowned.  
"She's our friend Naruto she cares about us she just happens to have this mission." He said Naruto frowned and Sasuke continued. "Look what we do now is we keep an eye on her and then decide what to do about her she's not goanna be able to stop us she's not a threat to our plans."

Naruto nodded. "I suppose you're right however if we really are going to train to be strong enough to make a village we can't let anyone know our purpose of what we have found." He said. "You know what I mean by this?" Sasuke nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure nothing happens with her" He said. "But Naruto I care about this girl and I won't hurt her."

Naruto nodded. "I'm not saying you have to Sasuke." He said. "We need to make as much friends as possible if we're going to make a village and I care about my bonds. I don't want anything to happen to her even though I just met her. I don't think she isn't our friend just assigned to spy on us."

Sasuke nodded. He knew him and Naruto could still do what they planned. They had a long way to go to do so. They still had to train to be Kage level ninja and make enough allies to form some strong clans for a village. He and Naruto had decided to do this a long time ago.

He knew that to make a world of peace you had to have influence. The Leaf Village had fallen to low this was not the place to start their plans to establish peace. The files that had been left to Naruto in his father's scroll and the things Sasuke had discovered in Itachi's journal. The Leaf Village was no longer a place of hope it was a monument of betrayal. Naruto and Sasuke planned to expose this betrayal and use as a foothold to get other ninja's to join them and create a strong army to unite the land under the rule of one banner. Naruto and Sasuke and three others whoever they chose would lead this one land.

To make sure the people got to choose what they wanted to help create a place of peace. Of course to achieve this there will be bloodshed. But Sasuke knew that bloodshed was necessary to get others to stand down and unite to form one union.

Sasuke and Naruto were training to make sure anyone who had a dream could one day be in a land where it can come true. They were fighting for the power of no war and their friends.

Chapter end

I know none of you were expecting this. This story is about then growing up to be able to lead one day. Well I gave an idea what the plot is about and you learned about Kitrina I know this chapter was random but I tried to make sure you all could understand it. Well I hope you enjoyed later.


	7. Update

To be honest I owe each and everyone of you the sincerest of apologies to be honest it's been over two years since i've updated anything. And a lot happened in my life where i lost the will to write. I made another account recently to practice writing and get better. And i did i think i'm a better writer now. I'm sorry i took so long i really am. To be honest idk how many of you will read this or not. If you'll still read fanfiction or whatever. But i will continue it. I cant promise it'll be soon because i still have a lot on my plate. Believe or not i've been busy with my life.

You'll have an update at some point wether its sooner or later. Thank you all for the continued support. The Black Fang, Not the Only One, and In the Darkness, will be continued and i plan to move my other current stories from my new account to this one. I'm writing a red hood story batman character in case no one knows and another Naruto. The account is FireSharingan359. My stories will be transfered.

I again i apologize for taking forever but with everything that happened i didn't have a will to write but recent events and new friends have put the old edge back in me. So i hope you'll stick around. Ill be working on the new chapters as we speak. Thank you all. Till next chapters. Thank you for the supports even if i feel like i dont deserve them i appreciate it. Later.


End file.
